The Race
by girlychock
Summary: All of Condor Studios is racing towards the top of Mount. Everest. Who will make it to the top first?Rated T for Death, Language, Sickness and Drama.


Hello, my name is Adam Boubil, newspaper editor and writer of Tween Weekly. I didn't expect this job, I mean, I am a newbie and everything with this stuff. Hell, I don't even know what I'm writing write now. Just that I have to write about a trip up Everest, the worlds largest mountain, with some un-experienced climbers. Well, except maybe Sonny Monroe, right? I mean, she was from Wisconsin or something right? They should've had some climbing stuff in that state or whatever.

Anyway, TW is giving me about 7,500 words for this. This should be fifty or something. Either way.

To get to the point, I'll be climbing up with the casts of So Random!, Mackenzie Falls, Meal or No Meal, Jersey Farm, Choir, Sunday Afternoon Live. Also some famous movie casts. Such as Camp Hip-Hop, Hair gel, Nice Girls and Middle School Musical. It should be interesting, I least I hope it will, I'm more of an interested guy.

Lets get off the topic of me. The whole team has just climbed to South Base Camp in Nepal. It's about 17,590 feet off the ground. I guess that means we'll be climbing the southeast ridge of the mountain, according to our Guide, Michael Russet.

I should mention, I'm not with any of the shows groups, with the "Gossip Group" as I call it. This group is basically all the TV people and other reporters and editors, like me. I'm the youngest one there, twenty three. all the others are like in there forties and had climbed this thing before. Speaking of 'this thing' it's freaking freezing up here! I was talking about it to Michael, he said it can get as cold as -10 up here.

Great, this is what I've gotten myself into! I don't think any of the celebs are enjoying it either, I could here Tawni Hart complaining from around four thousand feet above of her. She didn't look very happy when she came up too. In fact, Sonny was really the only one smiling. Her face was more pale than usual, which made her whiter than the snow, which creeped most of us out.

MF came up next, all of them looking stunning (as usual). Chad and Sonny embraced in a really LONG hug. I wouldn't blame them, it was around seven degrees when they came, and Sonny had sat there for about an hour waiting for them to come up.

The Sherpas and porters came up actually last. These people carried the supplies, on Yaks. In fact, I think they do that all the way up to the top camp. I'm not sure though.

Food and Tents were immediately set up, getting everyone Tea and crackers. Each tent would hold up to four people. You can imagine how that would look. All colors of yellow, blue and red, mixed with some greens and orange. It truly was a sight. The main idea about this is that we'll rest for about two days, so we don't get some sort of sickness. Most people are complaining. Especially the reporters. They don't think they're getting paid enough to climb. I've heard people have paid millions of dollars before just to get to ABC (Something Base Camp; I don't know the specifics). It's apparently the next camp up. I think I'm lucky, although, I don't want to climb this thing either. Just between you and me, I'm afraid of heights.

But to get back to the topic, again, everyones complaining. All they want to do is sit in a hot tub or get a good tan. And "Some decent food that won't make me puke.".

Why Condor is doing this...I don't know, I think they're dropping viewers. More publicity.

I just hope this climb doesn't take long, It would be nice to get back to Sunny California. I think Monroe's used to the cold weather, I'll have to ask her later.

Well, like I've mentioned before, it's terrible up here.

Micheal Russet is saying something now, I'll have to write to you guys later...

Why did I even write that? No one's going to read THIS edit. This is like a rough draft, then there will be an edit and a final copy to see the most important stuff, as the head of TW Online! has told me.

I'll write in this later I guess...

AB- Writer and Editor of Tween Weekly

A.N. So, a continue or a cut? At least five reviews would tell me! Thanks!

Hazel-Izzy G. (hubbabubba(.)ouch)


End file.
